Death of Jason's Father (Power Rangers New Beginnings)
Late at night in the city Jason's father Gary was walking home from another late shift he hated being away from Jason. But was glad Jason had friends. "Man Jason's changed a lot since he gained friends." Gary thought. Just then Gary heard something and turned around but saw nothing. Gary then turned back around and saw a ninja standing in front of him. "Who are you?" Gary asked "I am Sword Ninja. A bounty hunter after your son's Wolf Soul." Sword Ninja said "Leave my son alone." Gary said "I don't think so." Sword Ninja said Just then Jason woke up and looked at the clock it was five am. Jason got out of bed and had a shower then put on a pair of Blue Jeans, a Blue Sleeveless top underneath a Black Sleeved open top and Black Sneakers. Jason then went down stairs but was surprised not to see his father trying to make breakfast. Jason shrugged and got something to eat. Jason finished his breakfast and it was six am after he washed the dishes. Jason started to get worried. So he walked up stairs and opened his father's bedroom door. But his father's bed hadn't been slept in. "What the heck?" Jason asked Just then Jason heard a knock at the door and walked down. Jason then answered the door and saw two police officers. "Can I help you officers?" Jason asked "Excuse me are you Jason Scott?" One of the Officers asked "Yes." Jason said "We'd like you to come to the Coroners office." The other cop said "OK." Jason said Jason grabbed his keys and wallet and went with the cops. Later at the Coroners Office Jason walked into the examination room. "You must be Jason I'm Doctor Anderson." The Doctor said "So why am I here?" Jason asked "We need you to identify this body." The Doctor said The Doctor pulled down the sheet and Jason couldn't believe his eyes. Jason bit his lip and tried not to cry. "Is this your father?" The Doctor asked "Yes. That's Gary Scott." Jason said "Do you want me to call anyone?" The Doctor asked "Don't bother. The only two living relatives I have left don't want anything to do with me." Jason said "I'm so sorry." The Doctor said "Whatever." Jason said walking out. Jason walked out of the Coroner's office and headed for Aisha's house he needed to talk to someone. Jason walked up and saw Mr. and Mrs. Campbell drive away. Jason then walked up and knocked on the door. Aisha answered the door. "Jason hi." Aisha said "Hi Aisha." Jason said "Come in." Aisha said Jason walked in and saw Kimberly. "Jason you ok?" Kimberly asked "My father's dead." Jason said finally breaking down and crying. Kimberly walked over and hugged Jason. She then helped him to the couch while Aisha called the others. A few minutes later the others showed up. Everyone felt sorry for Jason he lost both his parents now and was all alone. "How did he die?" Tommy asked "He was stabbed." Jason said Kimberly just hugged Jason as he broke down. The others just looked on. "First my mom getting hit on the side of the neck with a pole. Now this. Jason said That's how your mom died?" Kimberly asked "Yep." Jason said Category:Fan Fiction